


Back Off The Wagon

by ClownsOnAPlane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addict Sam, Dark, Demon Dean, M/M, Season 9, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownsOnAPlane/pseuds/ClownsOnAPlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood reignites the addiction, but it lights another fire within Sam, one he’d gone to Stanford to extinguish. One he’d tried all his life to run from. He couldn’t hide from his addiction. Not from the blood. Not from Dean. But Sam never thought they might be one and the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Off The Wagon

It starts as the old addiction, coming back with a vengeance. An accidental drop of Dean’s blood. It starts with Sam’s pupils dilating, his heart racing. It’s been years, but he remembers the intoxicating smell as if it were yesterday. As if he’d never stopped. And now, it’s right there, it’s so close, and it’s DEAN’S, and Sam wonders- oh god, no. NO

…But before he can stop himself, he’s dragging his fingers through the small pool of red liquid on Dean’s skin and bringing them to his lips, his tongue darting out to clean the blood off his fingertip. And just like that, Sam is gone. Years of recovery. Gone. All self control. Gone.

His world narrows down to the familiar taste on his tongue, long-ignored but not forgotten. Never forgotten.

And Dean knows it. Realizes what’s going on the second he feels Sam’s fingers trail across his skin. The part of him that’s still human wants to tell him no, “Sammy, don’t do this”. But the demon part of him, the new part of him, opens a vein for Sam and grins when he feels his baby brother’s lips latch onto his wrist, his tongue laving over the jagged skin, drinking in Dean’s darkness.

The warmth of it dripping down his throat and igniting a fire Sam had tried for years to ignore. Kindling another flame low in his belly, uncurling hot and unpleasant and reminiscent of teenage memories in motel beds, uncomfortable situations that led to sleepless nights and too-long showers.

The blood reignites the addiction, but it lights another fire within Sam, one he’d gone to Stanford to extinguish. One he’d tried all his life to run from. He couldn’t hide from his addiction. Not from the blood. Not from Dean. But Sam never thought they might be one and the same.


End file.
